Another Random Story
by ZoeRose24
Summary: This is like a rewrite of the Sisters Grimm except a later generation. I didn't have any characters because they are OC's named Brittney and Stephanie. And in this story Puck and Sabrina never got married. But I do support Puckabrina. PEN NAME WAS HannaBananaTwinny.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is my second FF so be nice. You will find out who Brittney's grandma is in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. MB does.**

Chapter One

Five years ago, my mother died. Four years ago, my father died. Three years ago, my grandmother on my father's side took custody of me. She died almost a year later. Two years ago, I was sent to live with a foster family. They put me in a stone room, and had my mouth duct taped shut. Everyone in that family died. One year ago, I was sent to live with a crazy lady who kept everything she ever bought. She got killed by a falling stack of stuff.

All of these people were found with their arm turned the color violet. And I never saw anything.

I suppose I should introduce myself. Hey. My name is Brittany Lee Grimm. I am 12 years old and am on my way to meet a grandmother on my mother's side that was supposed to be dead. Also a sister that is supposed to be my twin. I am on a train ride to a town I never heard of called Everlife Landing. I am with a nice lady named Ms. Smirt.

Ms. Smirt is roughly 27 years old and loves children. She has shoulder length blonde hair, and green eyes. She is like and old older sister. Ms. Smirt is the closest thing I've had as family since, you know, everyone died.

"Brittney?" Ms. Smirt asked snapping me awake from my nap.

"Huh?" I answered half asleep.

"We're here."

-Time Lapse-

"We're home!" My grandmother yelled excitedly.

"Oh joy." My twin, A.K.A. Stephanie, muttered sarcastically and I snickered under my breath.

Even though I have never met Stephanie before in my life that I can remember, I could tell she was family. She had mom's eyes and dad's hair. She also had my mother's rosy cheeks and she had the same slim face as I had never met my parents, I would have never known we were related.

Stephanie had mouse brown hair and green eyes. She wore glasses, but she had this odd sense of beauty about her. She was the same height as me and was probably what most people considered a nerd.

Me on the other hand, had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. I was what most people considered beautiful.

I was snapped out of my thought by this odd boy flying (yes flying!) down the stairs. He stopped about 2 inches in front of me.

What he did next made me punch him so hard in the gut he flew back and hit the stairs. You want to know what happened? This:

He said, "Hey beautiful," and swooped me back so far my head was almost touching the ground, and that ugly fairy boy kissed me! Then I punched him, he flew back and hit the stairs, and I got dropped on my head.

"Does he do that to everyone?" I asked turning to my twin after I got up off my head.

She nodded smiling. "He did the exact same thing to me when he moved in here and he got punched in the gut as hard as you punched him."

I smirked when I saw the ugly fairy boy having trouble getting up off the stairs.

But that's when my grandmother had to ruin the moment and come in from the kitchen with some blue cookies. "Ready for the grand tour of the house, child?" She asked smiling at me.

I nodded a yes and we began.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Sorry for the delay. And sorry if this is moving slowly. I've been having way too much drama because of boys. Since this is the day after my birthday, I decided to update. I also updated because I got a reviewer. Thanks to…**_Guest_**!**

**Oh and in this story Puck and Sabrina never got married (DON'T KILL ME) due to the well being of this story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy to you? I didn't think so.**

Chapter Two

I turned to Stephanie and my grandmother who was told to call Granny Daphne. "Who was that fairy boy who kissed me when I walked in? Was he Peter Pan?" I had already been told about how fairy tales were real and such and that fairy tale people don't like being called fairy tale people, they like to be called Everafters. So as I was getting a tour of the house, mostly filled with books, I was trying to figure out who the fairy boy was.

Just as Stephanie opened her mouth to answer my question, the furious fairy boy came flying down the hall.

Stephanie took out a piece of paper and started writing down something just as the fairy boy yelled. "I AM NOT PETER PAN! I AM PUCK!"

Seeing the sign Stephanie was holding up, I casually said, "From The Midsummer Night's Dream. Also known as The Trickster King and Robin Goodfellow."

Puck's face softened from the angry face he had on. "You've heard of me?"

"Nope. My new favorite person, Stephanie, was holding up a sign that said who you were and what story you were from. But if you ask me, Peter Pan is way hotter." I smirked, as I high fived Steph.

"No," Granny Daphne argued, "Pinocchio is the hottest Everafter in the world."

We all turned to face her with our mouths hanging open.

"What?" She asked innocently. "He's my husband."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. My eyes widened when I realized what she said. "Wait, you're married to and EVERAFTER?" I half yelled, half asked.

She nodded smirking.

But I wasn't done talking. "HOW OLD ARE YOU!"

She thought a little bit. "48."

I scrunched my eyebrows as I thought some more. "M-m-m-my mother had me when she was EIGHTEEN!"

Granny Daphne nodded.

My face softened a bit as a thought some. Then my eyes lit up. I slowly turned to face Puck. "If you're an Everafter, do you age?"

He shook his head. "Only if you want to."

"If I'm a descendant of an Everafter, do I age when I want to?"

He shrugged. "I'm not all knowing like you're all hot."

"Shut up ugly. I am off limits. I have a boyfriend. Well I will soon. That is when I meet Peter Pan."

His eyes filled with rage. "You can't! You won't!"

I sneered, "I can and I will." I tried not to laugh as I dragged Steph into our room.

I couldn't hold my laughter any longer and laughed so hard tears started streaming down my face.

When I finally quit laughing, I saw Steph was asleep. A smile slowly crept to my face as I got the pitcher of ice water sitting next to her. I dumped it on her face.

"BRITTNEY!" She screamed.

"Yes my dear twinny?" (**AN-Inside joke**)

Her face softened when I said twinny. She sighed. "Fine. You get away with it for now. But do you really want to go out with Peter Pan? What about Wendy?"

I shrugged. Then Steph and I shared a look as we both said, "Granny."

We ran down the stairs to where Granny was sitting and reading an old family journal.

She looked up when she heard us breathing loudly. "Yes?"

"Is," pant, "Peter," pant, "Pan," pant, "single?" I asked breathing loudly.

A smile washed across her face. "Why do you ask?" She said innocently.

"He's hot." I mumbled as my face turned beet red.

"You wanna go meet him?" Granny Daphne asked when she saw me blush.

I nodded so fast I doubt she could see my head clearly.

"Then let's go." She smiled, as she grabbed her keys.

"UGLY! I'M GOING TO MEET PETER PAN WITH GRANNY RELDA AND STEPH! DON'T GET JEALOUS!" I yelled up the stairs so Puck could here me.

"Don't get him mad." Steph whispered. "He'll take revenge by pranks."

I visibly gulped as I walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-I am back. Thanks ****for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Michael Buckley to you? I don't think so. Oh wait…you can't see me. I don't look like Michael Buckley**

Chapter Three

Steph, Granny and I arrived at Peter Pan's house in about 15 minutes. And while we were driving, well, Granny was driving, I got to thinking. So before we got out of the Black Mustang my grandmother had, I had a couple of things I needed to ask Steph.

"Hey, Steph?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"If you know about Everafters and such, then why didn't you know about Granny being married to Pinocchio?"

"Because Pinocchio was told by my grandmother to move somewhere else until you moved in here. Or at least visited Everlife Landing."

"OH! Okay. That makes more sense. Now I'm ready to go meet Peter Pan."

Finally my grandmother had something to say. "If both of you like Peter Pan, then what's going to happen?"

My eyes widened. "Oh. Shoot. What do you say Steph?"

She shrugged. "We will let him decide and neither one of us will get jealous?"

I thought about that for a second. "Seems fine."

"And both of you can flirt with him as much as you want. How about we invite him over for supper tonight?" Granny stated, setting up rules and giving us ideas.

I shrugged. "Sounds fine. But Granny? You never answered us. Does Peter Pan have a girlfriend? Such as Wendy?"

"Not that I know of. So…How about we ask his guardian? I have her phone number in my phone…" Granny flipped out her phone and speed dialed Ms. Geodation.

**(Italics=Ms. Geodation. Regular=Granny Daphne)**

"_Hello?"_

"Ms. Geodation?"

"_Yes?"_

"It's Daphne Grimm and I am here with my two granddaughters Stephanie and Brittney. We are right outside your house and we have two questions for you."

"_What are those questions?"_

"Is Peter Pan single? And would it be alright if he came over to my house for supper tonight?"

"_Yes and yes. Both will be alright. I will come open the door so you can wait inside while I go get Peter ready for tonight."_

"Alright. Thank you."

"_Good bye and see you soon."_

"Ditto."

She flipped the phone closed and turned to face us. "Did you two here everything?"

Steph and I nodded simultaneously.

"Good."

"Mrs. Grimm?" Who I guessed was Ms. Geodation called from the door.

"Yes?"

"Please come in."

We all walked up to the door and stepped inside of Peter Pan's house.

"_Holy shi-_" I started to say.

"_Brittney Lee Grimm!_" My grandmother and Ms_. _Geodation yelled at the same time.

"Oh shi-" I slapped a hand across my mouth. "Sorry. It's just such an amazing house."

I was right. It was a mansion with hard wood floors and marble counters and glass tables.

"Flattery doesn't make a difference. Now apologi-" Ms. Geodation started saying but Peter Pan interrupted her.

"Why did you set clothes out for me?" Peter asked, pulling on the front of his shirt and looking down.

Ms. Geodation cleared her throat. "We have guests."

Peter ran down the stairs to hug Granny. "Hey Mrs. Grimm! How's Pinocchio? And who are the two pretty girls with you?"

I swear my face turned to the color of a beet. It quickly faded and I stuck out my hand. "Brittney Lee Grimm. Granddaughter of Daphne Grimm."

He smiled shyly and shook my hand, barely holding it.

I laughed. "I may be a girl and look fragile but trust me, I tough as a board."

He laughed and held tighter and shook my hand.

"And this is my twin sister Stephanie Rose Grimm." I said, pointing to her. "She's my twin sister.

While Peter shook her hand I took a good look at him. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and grey jeans. My eyes widened as I realized I was wearing something very similar. Such as grey skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top.

"Peter, you're going over to Mrs. Grimm's house for supper." Ms. Geodation said.

"Great." He answered with a genuine smile.

As we were walking out, he nudged me and whispered in my ear, "Looks like we match, now doesn't it?"

I giggled. "Not my fault, now is it. I was wearing this the whole day. I can't wait until we get to my house. I am starving."

I glanced at Steph and she was looking at me with a look of jealousy. I shot her a confused glance and she nodded her head at Peter.

I glanced at him and realized we were almost touching.

I looked at Steph with an apologetic look in my eyes.

She came up to me and whispered, "Not you're fault."

We climbed into the car and we were off.


End file.
